heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-30 Meeting The Supers
A silvery gleam streaks across the sky, flying just above the rooftops at a speed best described as 'casual', her travels occurring at no more than seventy-five miles per hour, if that. "Okay," Steel says to herself as she looks around, trying to find /something/ to do but there's not so much as a fight to break up, much to the girl's disappointment. "This is /so/ boring. This keeps up and I might move to Gotham just for something to do." There's another pair of figures flying over Metropolis as well. Only instead of a silver color, they're dressed in blue and red. The smaller of the two is flying a bit erratically, but rather than there being something wrong, Supergirl is just doing a few loops and rolls for the sheer fun of it. "SO, let me get this straight," she says as she pulls up next to her cousin. "Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus, who's an Earth savior figure. But the decorations and colors come from a religion that doesn't recognize Jesus or a single God. And presents are given to children all over the world by this 'Santa Claus'. Or 'Father Chrsitmas'. Or a dozen other names. Where does he fit in to all this?" Someone's been doing her homework on the various religions of Earth, which perhaps explains Kara's confusion nicely enough. Superman is flying next to his cousin, enjoying the company and explaining the concept of Christmas to her. "Right, and it's because some religions borrow heavily from others. If you look, they all bother some intrinsic things from others. Father Christmas is extrapolated from the Krampaus Demon from Germany, actually. A demon that brings presents for children, fertility for women, and virility for men. However, if an offering was left that wasn't deemed worthy, they will eat the family that offended it." he sees the glint on the horizon and zeroes in, "Ahh, one of Metropolis' new up and comers is out for a spin. We should introduce ourselves." he says pleasantly enough. Natasha doesn't even notice that there are others up here, people who have noticed her and are approaching. She's too busy trying not to succumb to the urge to pout and whine to herself about being bored. "Maybe I'm out during the wrong time of day," she ponders out loud. "Maybe being here at night would be... huh?" Motion catches her eye from the side and she turns, the suit she wears allowing her to hover in midair while she waits. Kara looks at Kal as he explains the penalty for an unworthy offering. She blinks a few times. "Humans are weird." That seems to be all the explanation she needs for now. Besides, Kal points out the woman in silver armor. With a smile on her face, Kara nods in agreement. "Sure!" she replies cheerfully before zooming ahead, heedless of any caution, to fly next to the other woman. "Hi! Superman says you're a new hero here in Metropolis. So we though it would be nice to say hello to you." Kara's smiling and waving friendlily to the armored woman as she flies along. Superman doesn't close in on the other side of the armored woman, but stays next to Supergirl. "I'd have brought a pie, but up here it seems impractical." he pauses, smiling. "I like the look, did you get that through Stark?" he asks, curious about who her tailor is. "I'm Superman," he says, although an introduction is probably not necessary but he's polite. "This is Supergirl." he says in a friendly tone, "Who might you be?" Huh! Wow! Superman /and/ Supergirl? This is pretty cool! Excuse Natasha a moment while she has a bit of a geek freak out, here. "Oh my God," she about squeals before she gets a grip on herself, Natasha pausing to clear her throat. "Oh. Me? I'm Natasha." Nope, no secret identity here! "But I go by Steel when I'm in my suit." Pause. "Stark? Nope! My uncle helped me make it, actually." "Nice to meet you, Natasha. I'm Kara." Supergirl is happy to trade names, finding the whole secret ID business silly, even if she understands the necessity. "So, you made this power armor yourself? That's pretty impressive!" While Earth technology isn't as adavenced as she's used to, Kara is still amazed by how quickly humans seem to be abel to advance their technology level when they put their minds to it. Superman smiles, "It really is, Natasha. It's a pleasure to meet you," he says encouragingly, "It would appear even with your uncle's help that you have quite an engineering career in front of you." he says, as he floats there like a leaf on the wind. "It is a pleasure... no, no. An /honor/ to meet you both," Natasha says, one last bit of gushing before she manages to get over the last bit of excitement, her demeanor becoming quite a bit more professional. "Actually, my uncle did a lot of the hard work," she explains while blushing, thankful for the stylized helmet that keeps her pink cheeks from view. Superman's words are regarded before she nods, a quick bobbing of her head in agreement. "So I hope," she manages to get out without giggling. "I'll be starting school soon. I'd love to study engineering." Supergirl smiles a bit. She doesn't really think it's a great honor for someone to meet her; Kara's just doing what she can with what she's been given to help out. "School meaning college?" Kara asks. "My cousin is right in that you do sound fairly young. Which makes your armor design and technical ablity even more impressive. But you sound about my age." She gets an excited look on her face. "Which means that maybe you could join the Titans if you'd like to?" Superman cants his head, "U of Metropolis, I hope?" he asks, "I'd love to know a bright mind like yours is staying in town." he says, and looks over to Kara when she mentions the Titans and smiles, "That's true, you could be a potential Titan if you stay with being in that armor." he points out, "How long have you been doing this?" he asks, curious. Not just for himself, but to guage her experience level as well. "Yeah. I'm from Met so would like to stay here, if I can." Natasha's always been close to her family and she really can't imagine being far from them. Especially her uncle who is one of her biggest supporters and the one person who can help her if her suit needs repairs or replaced. The question has her thinking a second. "Since I was sixteen," she eventually answers. "But it feels like a lot less time. It's all happened so fast." Kara's mentioning of the Titans and her age causes her to tilt her head, her concealed expression amused. "I'm eighteen. Not sure if that'd disqualify me. Not that I'm ready to join a team just yet..." Kara shakes her head excitedly. "No! No, I don't think that would disqualify you at all." She looks over at her cousin expectantly for confirmation. "And you know, just going out and fighting to protect others means that you've got the right mindset for being on a team. Becasue in the end, we can accomplish more together than we can alone. Even if you have as much power as Superman or myself. Together, we're all stronger." Superman shakes his head, "Wouldn't disqualify her at all, last I heard the Titans were more than just Teens." he says mildly, and nods in agreement with her cousin. "I have items made from neutron star matter, 500 million pounds and I can lift that. One hair on my head can hold an Oldsmobile. But I am stronger alongside my cousin or with Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern by my side than me by myself. There's not one of us that can use the help, Natasha. Consider it if you will." he says, his voice sincere about his teammates and his cousin. "Yeah, I'll consider it. Thanks, guys." A hand comes up and is placed against the back of her neck, Natasha giving what they both had to say. "I... I guess I'll need to give you guys a way to get a hold of me," she concludes lamely, not exactly sure how to go about this. She doesn't have a pen or pencil and paper on her and she doesn't have her phone, either, meaning she can't take down their number or whatever. "How do we do this, huh?" "I don't think it's all that complicated," Kara says with a smile."Titans Tower is out in the bay here, and you can contact me via the Tower staff. Same with Superman and the Justice League. As for us getting in touch with you, that's however you would want to do that. But we don't want you to feel pressured into joining or anything. We might need to contact you if we run into a technical problem, though." "I don't think it's all that complicated," Kara says with a smile."Titans Tower is out in the bay here, and you can contact me via the Tower staff. Same with Superman and the Justice League. As for us getting in touch with you, that's however you would want to do that. But we don't want you to feel pressured into joining or anything. We might need to contact you if we run into a technical problem, though." Superman agrees with his cousin, "Exactly. It's nothing you have to do - don't feel like it's peer pressure or anything. If you don't feel comfortable or ready, don't - and know if that's your choice, we'll still be happy to provide help and support - not to mention be friends here for you. It's hard to do what we do and not feel like you have anyone to talk to." the last little but said with the tone that Big Blue knows what he's talking about there. "Hey, at the least I have new friends," Natasha says happily, the voice moduation device built into her helmet unable to mask the joy. "I will definitely give you guys a call or something. Once I'm back at the shop, probably. I can leave you both my number at the shop. That way you can at least have that as a means to get ahold of me." Even if Natasha isn't at Steelworks for whatever reason her uncle should be able to get a hold of her for the Kryptonians if an emergency is ever to arise. "That would be great, Natasha!" Supergirl beams happily, pleased at the prospect of a new friend. "And I'm sure that we'll run into each other from time to time. Unfortunately, Metropolis has more than enough trouble to go around. Although I'm sure we'd both be happier to meet up under better circumstances." Speaking of trouble, Superman squints as he looks far into the distance. "And that's my cue, ladies..." he says, looking back to the two, "Looks like someone is trying to make off with a small mint at Metropolis Bank and Trust. I should see to that." he offers a nod to Supergirl, "You're welcome to tag along if you want, or stay here and talk to Natasha some more." and Natasha gets a smile and a salute with a couple of fingers, "Lady Steel," he says, "I'll be seeing you in the skies..I really need to get going though." he is gone just like that, his speed faster than his words. Sirens in the distance attesting to what he knew was happening already. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs